Antes do adeus
|year = 1997|semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 24th (Joint last with Norway)|points = 0 |previous = O meu coração não tem cor |next = Se eu te pudesse abraçar }} Antes do adeus was the Portuguese entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1997 in Dublin performed by Célia Lawson. The song is a ballad, with Lawson recounting the events leading to the end of a relationship. She sings that her lover gradually moved away from her and returned things which they had held dear. From her perspective, the world changed markedly, with "the blue of the sky" ceasing to be as blue as it was. The song ends with the line "After the goodbye, deep sadness", by which point the lyrics have caught up with the end of the relationship itself. The song was performed fifteenth on the night following Bosnia and Herzegovina and before Sweden. At the close of voting, it finished in joint last place with the dreaded Nul Points. This was to be Portugal's worst result at any time since the Carnation Revolution. Despite this, the song has since been acknowledged to have been one of those least deserving of Nul Points in the history of the contest, coming second in a 2012 poll of such entries. Lyrics Portuguese= Antes do adeus, a aventura Antes do adeus, a loucura Antes do adeus, a ternura Juras ao luar, e a canção do mar, porque… Antes do adeus (Tuas trovas, teus lamentos) Improviso (Ouvia-se em toda a rua) Antes do adeus (Na outra esquina do vento) No sorriso (Na outra face da lua) Antes do adeus (Os teus sonhos eram meus) Paraíso (A minha videira tua) Lemos os sinais (Antes de dizer adeus) E até fomos imortais E à noite um rio, onde o sol se pôs Meu corpo, um navio na maré da tua voz Sons ao desafio, a vibrar por nós E a luz da manhã era mágica Antes do adeus (Devolveste os meus poetas) A desfeita (Nos teus olhos vi rancor) Antes do adeus (Houve palavras secretas) A suspeita (No avesso do amor) Antes do adeus (Onde escondeste, maldosa) Imperfeita (Um livro de Saramago) A partilha a dois (E um disco do Abrunhosa) P’ra lembrar depois, mas… O azul do céu deixou de ser verdade Em cinzas morreu a magia da cidade No meu olhar nasceu a sombra da ansiedade E a dor silenciou toda a música O azul do céu deixou de ser verdade Em cinzas morreu a magia da cidade No meu olhar nasceu a sombra da ansiedade E a dor silenciou toda a música Depois do adeus, a saudade |-| Translation= Before goodbye, adventure Before goodbye, madness Before goodbye, tenderness Moonlight promises and the song of the sea, because… Before goodbye (Your poetry, your laments) Improvise (Heard throughout the whole street) Before goodbye (On the other corner of the wind) In my smile (On the other side of the moon) Before goodbye (Your dreams were mine) Paradise (You were by my side) We read the signs (Before saying goodbye) And we even reached immortality And the night is a river where the sun sets My body is the ship on the tide of your voice Challenging sounds, vibrating for us And the light of the dawn was magical Before goodbye (You returned my poets) Outrage (In your eyes I saw grudge) Before goodbye (There were secret words) Suspicion (On the reverse of love) Before goodbye (Wickedly you have hidden) Imperfect (A book by Saramago) Dividing in two (And a record by Abrunhosa) To later remember, but… The blue of the sky, no longer is true The magic of the city vanished in ashes The shadow of anxiety emerged in my eyes And pain hushed all music The blue of the sky, no longer is true The magic of the city vanished in ashes The shadow of anxiety emerged in my eyes And pain hushed all music After the goodbye, deep sadness Videos Category:Portugal Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1997 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Nul Points Category:Joint last